Fata Viam Invenient
by robdrobot
Summary: The night before Voldemort murders the Potters, he joins Nagini in her hunt. An unexpected phenomena appears before him, sending his fate to a new direction. ONE-SHOT. AU.


_Fate leads him who follows it, and drags him who resist._

_Plutarch._

...

Just looking over the coastline, Tom Riddle stands over the porch of the cabin he is staying in. His red eyes glistening menacingly under the cold moonlight of October. Awaiting the return of the snivelling rat for the information of the Potter's residence.

He waits in the dark, a potion simmering inside awaiting for the next step of his ritual. It is the 30th of October and tomorrow under the guise of Hollow's eve he will ensue the attack to the small family of three.

He is joined by his loyal familiar, Nagini, slithering closely to his feet. She waits for an order, but the cold blooded reptile just want to go out and hunt. His research has lead him to a ritual to encase a part of his soul to a living vessel. Nagini is viscious and fast, the best defense for a horcrux.

However a hungry snake will be no good for tomorrow's festivities. The Potter's must die by his wand and his spell to complete the ritual before the transfer begins. He can't have her devour them before the ritual finishes.

_{Come Nagini, you must hunt}_ He commands the snake.

The snake greedily slithers towards the nearby muggle village. Having a taste for human flesh, her choice of harvest - children. Tom could care less, he has the utmost dislike for muggles. They are what they are, just prey to a giant snake.

They come to a modest two storey house with a plain back garden, a large elm tree at the far corner. Its leaves, like magical fire, bright hues of oranges and red illuminated by the nearest street lamp. There was something about the tree, too enchanting for it to be in a normal muggle village.

*Pop* A sudden movement halts Nagini's onslaught. A child no older than two suddenly appeared before the tree. Curious, he observes from the shadows.

_{She smells wonderful master}_ Nagini hisses. A meal set on her eyes.

_{Control yourself Nagini, I want to know how the child came to be!}_ The Dark Lord's hisses, red eyes glaring at his familiar.

Nagini understanding the order leaves her master to his ministrations. A muggle neighborhood has many children lurking around everywhere, she better get set on a meal before her master summons her again.

Voldemort stands in the shadow. Observing the curly haired child. He can sense something from her, a brush of magic. Her essense vibrate with potential, a thing of power. Pity the youngling seems to be a mudblood.

She wobbles towards the tree, one tiny feet after the other. Looks like she just learned how to walk, he thought acerbically.

The little girl leans both hands on the tree. The tree's leaves of red, orange and brown. Its dry look, the sign of the coming winter suddenly turns a healthy shade of green. _Interesting_.

Her gurgling noises makes him take a closer look. There by the low hollow in the tree, a drey of squirrels. The mother sticks it head out, smelling the babe before her, checking for threats. Sensing none the squirrel nudges its nose to the girl.

The girl's giggling startled the scurrying family, making the mother swipe at her face. Shock and pain seemed to frustrate her, as the tree suddenly bursts into fire.

He was impressed, such an amazing display of magic at a very young age. Her brush of magic collides with him as the fire grows stronger. The family of squirrels makes an escape for safety.

The girl seems confused, and the fire has alerted the other occupants of the house.

"Helen get Hermione from her room while I call for help!" screamed the man, her father probably. A light has been lit in one of the windows in the upper floor. That must be her room, he thought.

"Dan! She's not here!" The parents were making a ruckus in the house, he smells their panic and fear.

He looks at the small girl, crying, squat on the ground. Unaffected by the fire she created. Such potential and power sets hunger in his eyes. Isn't that what he was looking for before. He had to decide there and then. He glides towards the child and picks her up.

Large hazel ones stare into red. The child touches his cheek, her small hands sending tingles of magic towards him. He has never felt something so pure. Her magic, like electricity under his skin. He reach out his magic to the child, this seemed to have a calming effect on her.

She sneezes on his face. And he had almost lost the control to Avada the little chit right there. But he has has already made a decision.

Summoning Nagini. The three apparates back to the cabin.

A prophecy forgotten. The Dark Lord has then decided, he is the maker of his own fate.

...

I'm trying to create this AU with this plot. However, I'm also working on a Dramione Timetravel fic and the accompanying fic for _Same But Different_. I also don't want to fluff Voldemort up, so honestly, I don't know how to approach this one.

Make her into a horcrux maybe? Not just a parasite in a scar. Hmmmm...

_Fata viam invenient._ _Fate will find a way._

Sadly, I am no Rowling. Only the plot is mine.


End file.
